


Guilty Pleasures

by Psianabel



Series: Larquanort tales [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Against a Wall, Aquanort AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, listen its smut alright and they cant keep their hands from each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Aqua can't just keep her hands from Larxene.Sort of follow-up to "Touches".





	Guilty Pleasures

The tiles were cold on her back, the raw feeling pressing into her shoulder blades with full force. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but Larxene didn't care. Her body was on fire, completely blocking out the hard surface behind her.  
  
And, gods, she had the time of her life.  
  
Everything went so fast, their moves were hasty and uncontrolled, Larxene tried to get a steady hold of her to gain the upper hand again, but failed completely under her mercy. Aqua kissed her exposed skin on her neck, trailing down her naked shoulder, leaving marks on her way. She had her fully pinned against the wall, a leg angled between her to trap her, one hand busy under the black top she wore, the other held her wrist above her head in a tight grip. Even if Larxene did fight back against this hold - which she did, of course - Aqua was ultimately stronger.  
  
Larxene could only let her head fall back against the wall and close her eyes, feeling Aqua's wandering hand over her body that only left a hot trail of need. She in return could only hold onto Aqua's back, knowing exactly the streams she made on her skin.  
  
Her body was a hot mess, sweating and twitching with each kiss and touch Aqua did to her. She groaned - a need grew between her legs and she tried to rock her hips on Aqua's leg to satisfy at least some of it, but got quickly halted the second Aqua noticed her attempt.  
  
Larxene was so close to snap at her. She was done waiting, fury in her eyes as she opened them again to look at her to make a move.  
  
But she was met with Aqua's golden eyes staring at her with lust, the remark she had in mind stuck in her throat and the only thing that came out of her was a broken groan the second Aqua's hand moved further down her stomach.  
Without another second thought she slipped her hand in Larxene's pants, past her soft curls and went right for her core. She didn't give her time for breathing or adapt, her fingers picked up her wetness and dragged it along her slit, circled around her clit with such a pressure that made Larxene's head spin - she was going fast, almost _too fast_ , the thought of her snapping at Aqua to make a move felt like ages ago.  
  
Her legs were twitching and her nails dug into Aqua's shoulder blades, her eyes only half lidded now - she didn't even realize Aqua let go of her wrist in the meantime, cupping her cheek now to sweep a thumb over her dry lips. She was pondering if she should go for a bite, but her mind was too slow with processing before she even got the chance. Instead, Aqua's lips found her way on hers, nipping on her lower lip with hunger, all the while Aqua never stopped her moves between her legs. She had to break the kiss quickly, even though it was a good way to swallow her moans - but her breathing became too ragged and she couldn't still her broken groans anymore. She was close, _so close_ -  
  
Larxene cried out when Aqua halted all her moves suddenly, removing her hand from her pants.  
  
"What the - _get back there_!"  
  
She was _angry_ , her body shaking of anticipation and being so close of getting the highest of bliss - but Aqua didn't budge at all to do that and instead lifted the hand that was busy just a few seconds ago, taking her time to suck off the wetness that coated her fingers, all the while her eyes stayed on Larxene, watching her.  
  
It was a turmoil and Larxene bit her lip to prevent herself to make another sound. She knew Aqua wouldn't leave her like this, she _knew her_ , those eyes told her she wasn't done yet - even though it would have taken just a few more seconds to bring her over the edge with what she did to her.  
  
But Larxene grew impatient. Begging was out of the question for her, but still she growled. " _Aqua_ -"  
  
"Shh." A finger landed on her lips to cut her off and quickly got replaced by another kiss. She could taste herself on her lips and moaned into the kiss, letting her eyes fall close for the moment. It didn't last long and her head followed Aqua's when she released it again, opening her eyes to see her smiling to her.  
  
"I know." Aqua whispered and before Larxene could respond, she dropped to her knees, her hands landing on the edge of her pants, lingering there for a second to let Larxene process of what she was about to do.  
  
And Larxene let out a halfhearted, still out of breath laughter, her hands finding her way onto Aqua's head to glide through her messy hair. The simple sight of Aqua kneeling between her legs, looking up to her to let her know of what she was about to do - Larxene's body went aflame once again.  
  
Without another question Aqua pulled the clothing off her, letting it fall to Larxene's feet. She immediately went close, started kissing her inner thigh and wrapped her arms around her legs, the scent of her intoxicating. But she didn't linger long there, Larxene's legs were twitching under her touch too much already she feared she would draw it too long to her liking - her previous work still had a big effect on her and she wanted to make it feel good, not frustrating.  
  
When she got her first taste on her, Larxene let out a deep moan that sounded like it built in her throat for long. The first release of a buildup and Aqua drew out sound after sound from her, music in her ears as she swirled her tongue around her clit, the wetness dripping down from her chin. She could hear her swear under her moans, her grip on her head tightened and guiding her to stay as close as she could - Aqua had troubles to breathe with how close she was, but she didn't let this interrupt her, her tongue doing works of art to Larxene and she didn't stop until she told her to.  
  
With all the buildup she did to her before, Aqua didn't expect Larxene to last that long and she was proved right - she could feel the trembling increase in just a matter of seconds, her body shook from the wave of pleasure overcoming her, and one last broken moan left her before she gasped for air, the grip on her head loosening. Aqua drew out the shocks of her orgasm, waiting for them to die down before she finally let go of her clit and leaned on her thigh, wiping off her chin with the back of her hand while she, too, caught her breath.  
  
She looked up to her briefly with a smile and was met with one on Larxene's face, lifting herself up again to gather her in her arms.  
  
Larxene fell right into her, nuzzled her face into Aqua's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. She mumbled a low " _shit_ " into the crook of her neck and Aqua could only grin at that - she stroke over her hair to calm her, hoisting her up to make her way to the next room where they had a bed to make this more comfortable.  
  
Aqua sat down first and rolled to her side with Larxene still in her arms, feeling the tickle of her ragged breath against her skin.  
  
They would lie down like this for a while - Aqua comforting her while Larxene gathered her strength again.  
  
Only to use that for her turn.

  
  


 


End file.
